


There's a Right Way and a Wrong Way

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and Bucky have to decorate the Christmas tree, but he does it completely wrong.





	There's a Right Way and a Wrong Way

The end of December was fast approaching and for once, Hydra was laying low.  You weren't sure if it was because of the holiday season, or if they were just working on something big.  Either way, you were glad for some much needed time off.  This was going to be your first Christmas with Bucky and you were really excited.  Most of the team had decided to head home for a few weeks, or at least until the world was in danger again.  Since Bucky didn't have any family other than Steve, you'd opted to stay at the compound with them and Natasha.  You would have liked to go somewhere alone with Bucky, but it was Steve's first Christmas with his friend and you didn't mind sharing.

Once everyone had left, Steve had decided that the four of you needed to decorate the compound.  He'd secretly talked to Tony and the billionaire had went all out on decorations.  When Steve took you all down to the garage, you couldn't believe the amount of boxes there were.  Tony must have bought an entire store's worth of garland, lights, and wreaths.

"Ok, guys," Steve clapped his hands together as he began laying out his plan.  "Nat and I are going to work on decorating the outside.  We've got lighted garland, wreaths, and a Nativity scene.  Bucky, you and (Y/N) work on the inside.  There are small wreaths for everyone's door, as well as garland and candles for the mantle. You guys are also in charge of the tree.  Tony went out and cut one down himself.  It's outside, so you'll have to bring it in."

You looked at Bucky in shock as a smiling Steve grabbed a couple of Wise Men and headed outside followed by a disgruntled Nat.  "Steve always loved Christmas when we were growing up in Brooklyn.  He'd convince his mom to buy the smallest tree at the lot and then he'd spend hours stringing popcorn to decorate it."

"Well, I guess he's going to get the Christmas he always dreamed of."

Bucky leaned over kissed your forehead.  "Thanks for agreeing to stay here for Christmas, doll."

"Seriously?" you asked.  "This is going to be great!  Just you, me, Steve, and Nat.  It's going to be a perfect Christmas."

Bucky went out and grabbed the tree, effortlessly lifting it with his metal arm.  You picked up the lights and ornaments as you followed him up to the common room.  Bucky placed the tree in the stand and secured it with the screws, while you stood back and guided him to make sure it was straight.

Bucky joined you by the coffee table where you'd laid the boxes.  He immediately grabbed some ornaments and started hanging them on the tree.

"Bucky!" you exclaimed.  "You can't put the ornaments on yet!  We have to string the lights first."

Bucky gave you an abashed grin as he put the ornaments back in the box and grabbed the lights. "Whatever you say, doll."

He took the lights and started wrapping them around the middle of the tree.  "Bucky!  You can't start in the middle!  You have to start at the bottom so you have enough cord to plug them in.

"Whatever you say, doll."

You took the lights from him and plugged them in before wrapping them around the tree.  You weren't even halfway done when Bucky started hanging ornaments again.

"Bucky!" you huffed, getting a bit annoyed at your boyfriend.  "We can't hang ornaments yet.  We still have to wrap the ribbon around the tree."

"Whatever you say, doll."

At this point, you were ready to kill him.  If he said, _"Whatever you say, doll"_ one more time you were going to scream!

"Here's an idea.  Why don't you go back down and grab the little wreaths.  You can hang those on the doors while I finish up with the tree."

"Whatever you say, doll."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.  You reminded yourself that he was just trying to help.  It wasn't his fault that he was completely clueless when it came to decorating a tree.  You felt a little guilty when you thought about the fact that he'd probably never had a tree like this before.  Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on him.

Thoughts of Bucky disappeared as you got into your rhythm decorating the tree.  Tony had decided that all of the decorations should be red and gold, just in case you forgot who was footing the bill for the fancy digs you were all currently taking advantage of.  You laughed to yourself as you meticulously arranged the shiny bulbs on the branches.  You had unplugged the lights so you could get a better view of the tree as you decorated and you often stepped back to make sure that everything was evenly spaced.

Time had gotten away from you, and it wasn't until you were hanging the last bulb that you wondered where Bucky had gone.  You turned around to find him leaning against the door, a tray with cookies and cocoa in his hands.

"The tree looks amazing, doll," he told you as he walked around the couch and laid the tray on the coffee table.

Realization dawned on you as he sat back on the couch with a smug grin.  "Wait a second.  Bucky Barnes, did you deliberately mess up the tree so you wouldn't have to help me decorate?"

Bucky reached over and grabbed you, pulling you into his lap as he started laughing.  "What gave me away?"

You crossed your arms over your chest, turning your head as you refused to let him kiss you.  "I know that grin, mister.  That's the grin you get when you trick Steve into doing something you didn't want to do."

"You know me too well, (Y/N)," he admitted as placed kisses along your jaw.  "I baked cookies and made you some cocoa.  Doesn't that count for something?"

"I'll tell you what," you conceded.  "If you get up and put the star on top and plug it back in, I'll forgive you."

Bucky gave you a loud, smacking kiss as he dumped you the other end of the couch.  You laid back and enjoyed the view as his shirt rode up a bit when he reached to place the star on the tree.  The view got even better when he bent over to plug it in.

"Buck!" Steve exclaimed as he and Nat walked into the room.  "The tree looks great!  You did an amazing job!  I thought you hated decorating trees?"

"Well," Bucky began with a sly grin.  "(Y/N) was completely hopeless.  She kept trying to hang the ornaments before I could even get the lights on.  I had to send her away so I could do it myself."

You sat up on the couch, your mouth hanging open, completely speechless as Bucky effortlessly lied.

"Barnes, you're such a liar," Nat told him as she sat beside you and grabbed a cookie.  "I saw you come back down for the wreaths an hour ago.  Besides, that tree was definitely decorated by a woman."

"Thank you, Nat," you told the redhead as you gave Bucky an evil look.

Steve just shook his head as he two of them started laughing.  Bucky walked back over to you and pulled you to your feet, wrapping his arms around you.

"There is one more decoration I need to take care of," he told you as he reached into his pocket.

You followed his hand with your eyes as he held a sprig of mistletoe above your head.  "I guess you expect me to kiss you?"

"Whatever you say, doll," he whispered as he silenced you with a kiss.


End file.
